Julius DragonWood
"You will never get into my cheese vault!" - Julius talking to his brother. Overview Julius is a simple man that keeps to himself most times. He cares deeply for his friends and even more so for his family. Julius likes to read novels and hunt in his downtime, he is prone to distrust but if you gain it you would be hard pressed to lose it. Early Childhood Julius from a young age has had a knack for magic but his older brother got the attention from his mother which was the village's shaman, so Julius followed in his fathers' footsteps and become a soldier. Julius started to train and took a liking to his bow more than his sword. He quickly became the best shot with a bow and became his father's right-hand man when it came to scouting and spying, after a few years Julius started to become a man Soldiering years Julius from the age of 15 was a scout and archer in his small villages militia and sometimes when called upon by the king of the realm. He has seen a fair share of bloodshed and has lost a few good friends. Julius normal day would either consist of hunting to bring food to the rest of the warband, scouting out paths for them to take through enemy territory, looking out for tracks for enemy patrols, getting information about enemy movements and whereabouts and if need be, hit and run tactics. Julius was under the command of his father for most of his life of a soldier. This allowed him to learn many of the skills that he uses today, also, At this time he met his fiance. Julius does not talk about her much, with good reason. She was a spy from an opposing faction, she infiltrated his band and then things between them took off. things became serious, but her duty was over her feelings for him. Julius was left with a broken heart and a knife wound when he tried to stop her from stealing plans. Adventuring After being discharged and humiliated by his peers for his failure, Julius quickly became a drunkard. Then out of the blue a month later, his older brother showed up and wanted him to escort him around for a paper. Having no more money from his pension and a lack of will to continue, he went with his brother to find a new purpose for his life and quickly was transported to this new realm. How he came to be in this place? Julius was exploring a cave with his brother and after a few hours of searching, they came across a small altar with a ball sitting on top of a chalice. Julius touched this orb and then the rest was history. Time in Fiends Reach After months in the Reach, Julius has found new friends and slowly starting to get back into sobriety, some from moral support from others and the rest of it are from the fact that Julius has lost the ability to become drunk. Julius also now has grown in size and is now 12 feet tall and weighs 800lbs from the magic of the land. With the magic in the land. Julius also became a half-celestial after meeting the avatar of Desna and was bestowed powers to protect the innocent, his family and friends. Jules became a paladin of Shylnn and is not back to his original height and now spread love, art, and beauty in all forms across the land. Jules has gotten married to a Norn by the name of Amyraelis and his brother was killed by an evil entity. Jules in the works to making a settlement on the largest mountain in the reach, which he completed. Dragons Peak is open to all that want to do good for the world Julius now has 4 kids with his stunning wife Amy. Jules killed a god, kinda. So that's pretty neat. Jules helped save Feinds Reach the city on multiple occasions Divine Sorce info Jules can Grant Divine power to those that follow him. His domains are as follows: Glory, Luck, Freedom, and Love. Following the Cleric alignment chart, you must be one step from Lawful Good. Worshipers of Julius follow a code to hold family above all else and to hold personal choice and freedom as a close second. Holy Symbol: A small Dragon resting in a tree Weapon: Pistol Appearance Julius DragonWood is a fair-haired young man Julius has semi-tanned skin. Julius usually keeps a nice beard, but not too long since it can get caught in bushes and other things. Julius normally wears a mixture of warm and cold colors ranging from tan, and brown to red and blue. He typically wears more commoners clothes but certain times can be caught in something more elaborate. At all times you will see Julius nowadays wearing a simple leather glove with some bandages coming out from it. For scares, Julius has multiple across his body, but the most notable has to be a small one that is just an inch below his heart but it is just as notable as some of the larger ones. Personality Julius likes to kid around with his close friends. He seems very friendly when it comes to the normal formalities but from there out if he does not know you that well he tends to avoid and sometimes outright ignore some people he comes across. This behavior stems from his natural distrust ever since the incident with his fiance before that Julius would welcome anyone and everyone with a lighthearted joke and a warm smile. Julius demeanor is that he is very lighthearted when it comes to a lot of things. The dark things that occur around him he uses comedy to shield himself from it and other things that he does not understand. Julius relies very heavily on his friends for support in combat since he not used to the kinds of things he is seeing in this realm. Also, Julius will never admit it, but he does look up to his older brother Kane. Julius always wanted to use magic but he never got the training for it, so whenever in the presence of his bother Julius tries to one-up his brother whenever possible. Also, Julius is a very fun drunk to be around and Kane is kind of a dick when he drinks. Friends and Family Julius has made a list of people that he has met in this land; Riffin - Riffin was one of the first people that Julius meets in this land and quickly came to trust befriend him since his profession and the way he carries himself. Thundag - This one was one of the most unlikely to be friends with. The first time Julius met him though they became fast friends. Thundag yelled out an anger "no-one hurts my friends" when Kane was attacked by an enemy. this stroke a cord with Julius has considered Thundag one of his closest friends and allies. Thundag is now a part of the DragonWood family was the best man at Jules wedding Kane Dragonwood - Julius older brother that he can almost always be seen with. They have grown closer and closer these few months after being sent here and that bond grows closer every day, even though everytime they talk it is usually a fight or a contest to one-up each other. After more than a year the two brothers where as close as two peas in a pod, but this bond was recently cut short. Ashlynn - Best friend to Jules. She has helped him ward off the evils in this world and helps with hisbagpipee solos Minori - A friends of Jules, her wife threated Kane's life, but Jules does not hold that against her. Minori has been really helpful in areas of Jules life and was the one that gave him his extra arms, all in all. Jules considers her a good ally and friend. Category:Character